1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stockpot, and more particularly to a stockpot that can provide a heat insulation effect to cooked food for a prolonged time.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 12, a conventional stockpot 50 is used to contain water or food and is put on a heating stove 60 to cook the water or food. As a bottom of the conventional stockpot 50 is flat and cannot keep heat in the conventional stockpot 50, this will affect the heating efficiency of the conventional stockpot 50 and increase the heating time for cooking food. When the heating stove 60 is stopped from heating the conventional stockpot 50, the heat in the bottom of the conventional stockpot 50 will dissipate easily. Then, the cooked food cannot be heat-insulated in the conventional stockpot.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stockpot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.